Wordless
by YoungSolstice
Summary: Written by JohnnySolstice and YoungCloud, a 14 year old boy goes to live in Japan, and finds adventure, mystery, and romance with the help of spirits and you're 2 fav twins!
1. We're Moving?

Wordless

Disclaimer: We don't own any SL characters.

Authors Note: Hello! This is Johnny-Solstice. YoungCloud will make the next chap. This is an account we made. Hope you all like the story!

Chapter 1

A young, tall boy with blond hair and blue milky eyes stared off into the distace. His grandfathers dieing farm in the middle of

Nebraska was a joke. Worst is, he lived there his whole life.

"I just want to have an adventure." He whispered to himself. The boys name was Brian Sneider(14). Brian was blind. He turned around at the

sound of footsteps.

"Brian, we have some news." His dad said.

" What is it?" Brian asked.

" Your penpal, Rafael Cloud was it? Gave us money to move to Japan."

"J-J-Japan?" Brian whispered, smiling. Slowly, his eyes closed, and he fainted.

Sometime Later...

Brian felt a rush of cold water hit his face. His eyes opened with a start.

"Japan! I wanna stay here! What about all my friends?" Brian said, half yelling, half whispering.

"Brian, honey. It'll be ok." His mother whispered, holding him.

"When do we leave?" He asked. His father answered.

"Tuesday."

Well, sorry for the shortness.Im not feeling good. (Then again, most of the time they're short even if I feel the best.) R&R!


	2. Prologue of an Adventure

**CHAPTER 2: PROLOGUE OF AN ADVENTURE**

"So Maddie, what do you think it's better, the red kimono with flowers, or the blue one with trees?" London asked with a green as she put the two kimonos between her and a mirror in her enormous closet. Maddie sighed, bored, after hours of the same thing.

"Whatever, it's _your_ fashion show, I'm just going to Japan because I'm on vacation, and you invited me, otherwise, my parents wouldn't be able to send me even to Canada…" Maddie said, she was sitting at a table, her head resting on her hand. London kept staring at her with a grin.

"So it's the blue one?" London asked. Maddie grumbled and slammed her head on the table.

--

"Then, when you want to say 'thank you', you should say 'arigatou gozaimasu', and the person will say 'douitashimashite', that means 'you're welcome', and…" Cody just kept practicing some basic words and sentences before their trip, with a book. Zack was packing and couldn't stand that anymore. He went and snatched the book from Cody's hands and threw it on his bed.

"Now, that's better." Zack said, nodding.

"Hey!" Cody complained and picked it up again. "If you want to get lost there, fine, but I'll go prepared!"

"Boring…" Zack muttered.

"Baka." Cody muttered back, only to get punched on the head. "Aw, what was that for?"

"I actually understood that. Just in case someone wants to make fun of me, I've studied only these words." Zack smirked.

"That's useless…" Cody sighed.

"Heh, you'll see."

--

"I don't want to go… nothing fun will happen, and I'll lose my friends." Brian said to himself, alone in his room. He stopped to think about it for a minute. "But, maybe, I'll have the adventure I always wanted. Who knows what will happen?" Saying that, he smiled. "I'll make new friends with the same objective as mine; we're going to seek a journey full of friendship." He clenched his fist in the air. "And I… I'm not scared, I don't care if I'm blind, that means nothing."

"Hey Brian, don't worry." A voice said.

"Huh? Who's there?" Brian jumped up, scared.

"You know me, but I think you've never seen me. And that's not because you can't see."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm Rafael. Do I need to say anything more?" He replied, laughing a bit.

"Raf? What are you doing here?" Brian asked, happy.

"I've been watching you for a long time now. For years. Waiting for the right time to guide you." Rafael said in a soft tone.

"Years? We don't know each other for so long! I don't get it."

"Brian, is everything okay?" He heard his mom calling. Brian gulped and his heart rate increased.

"My parents don't know you're here?" He asked nervously. He couldn't do anything, he just waited for his mom to find out. He heard her entering his room.

"Are you talking to yourself?" She asked.

"Uh, am I?" Brian frowned, it seems his mom didn't notice that there was somebody else in the room. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

Brian was sure Rafael wasn't there anymore, that was strange.

"Nothing…" Brian said. He heard her leaving his room. A few seconds later he lay down on his bed.

"No one's going to see me, ever." He heard Rafael's voice again. Brian sat up, startled.

"What the…!"

"Before you say anything, I want to tell you that the people you'll soon meet, will change your life forever. Your dream will come true. But, like they say, be careful with what you wish for, because it may come true."

"Raf, are you really here with me? Or is this only a joke?" Brian asked, impatiently.

"In a nutshell, I'm like a spirit, that will guide you from now on. Nobody can see or hear me, only you. I'll be your eyes and your friend also. I know a little about what will happen in the future." Rafael replied as if what he was saying was the most believable thing in the world. "That's why I know you'll make wonderful friends. That's why I sent the money for you to go to Japan." He said after a minute of silence.

"Uh… I don't know if I can believe that." Brian said slowly.

"It's okay, it was the same thing with all the others."

"Others?"

"Anyway… shall we accelerate the process? Let's make you and your new friends meet as soon as we get there." Rafael said with a happy tone.

"Wait, how's that possible?"

"Easy. I know where they'll be."

"What are their names? How many friends will be?" Brian asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately, I only know the name of two right now."

"Which are?"

"Zack and Cody."

--

**A/N: **I hope you like it! Since Johnny Solstice wrote a short chapter, I decided to write a mid-long one haha. Please, R&R.


	3. Choices, A Meeting, and Spirits

Wordless

Chapter 3

Choices, A Meeting, and Spirits

Note: This is Johnny. I want to really thank Raf for making Ch 2 so awesome. :) Then again, what can you expect from a guy whos been in school 3 years longer than you? Well, to the story.

Also, I only know a couple basic words Ive been learning from YoungCloud, so don't expect a lot of Japanese in my chapters.

Cody had given up trying to practice with the book ever since Zack flushed it down the toilet. He heard London talking on the phone when he went to the lobby.

"Yeah Porsha, I invited them. I don't know why you made me."

_She didn't want to invite us?_

"Yeah, I suppose you'll get to see them."

_I better go before she sees me._

So Cody snuck out the lobby door to wait with everyone else for the taxi.

Brian had trouble packing stuff into his suitcase.

_Rafael? A spirit? Nah, impossibe. He must have one of those special computer gadgets like my mom got me to talk through the computer._

Brian scratched his blond hair.

"A spirit?" He whispered. He finished putting a pair of pants into his suitcase. He ran his hands over the brail to make shure he read the list carefully. Yep. He put the suitcase by the door.

_One more day._

"Brian? Brian are you up there?" He heard his mom call.

"Yeah mom." He said. "What is it?"

"Its dinner time." She replied.

_I just hope Im able to understand the language and learn to read the Kanji._ He shivered he had mastered Katakana and he could probably master everything else.

_Why would I master the writing? I can't read._

Cody stared out the airplane window. He couldn't believe London didn't want to invite them.

_At least we're coming though. _He thought, cheering up. Zack came back from the bathroom.

"Ah Codes, I would hold it if I were you. Its the hardest thing in the world to use the bathro-" He stopped when he noticed a hot babe walk by him. "Excuse me." He said, standing up and walking over to her.

Cody put on his headphones and turned up his cd. He could only 'mysteriousely' find his very basic Japan learning cd.

"Inu ga Hashirimasu means 'the dog runs'" The lady said. "Say it with me, Inu ga Hashirimasu."

"Inu ga Hashirimasu." Cody whispered. He son fell asleep.

Cody woke up due to turbulence.

"Cody, we're landing!" Zack said, wide awake. Cody looked out the window and saw the bright lights of the Tokyo airport.

"No duh." Cody said. "Lets just hope they don't convince you to go Shinto and Buddhist." Cody said, adding a smile when Zack had a confused look on his face.

Brian stepped off the airplane, and felt a cold sensation.

"Im here," a familiar voice said.

"Raf?" Brian whispered, a little to loudly.

"Yeah son, this is where Rafael lives." His father said.

"Follow my voice." Rafael whispered.

"Mom, dad, can I take Spot and go exploring?" Brian asked, handing his hand out for his guide dog's leash. His hands closed on it. "Thank you." Brian said.

"Brian, call us and we'll tell you where are house is, okay?" Brians mom called._   
_

"Ok"

**Well? Not as short as my first chapter, he. R&R!**


	4. Meeting

**CHAPTER 4: MEETING**

"So, was the flight boring?" Rafael asked as he and Brian walked along the streets of Tokyo.

"Kinda. I've never been on a plane before. I was excited to come here already. What you said to me a few days before we left got me very excited. But I can't believe that you're really like a spirit." Brian replied.

"You know, I don't like to be on a plane very much to tell you the truth. In the past, I've guided many people in many countries, in different times. I had many names too."

"Oh really? Like what countries, and what names?" Brian asked, curious.

"England, France, Germany, Russia, China, Japan, Argentina, Brazil, Mexico, Australia, and others. I always give an option to the person I'm helping of changing my name, to one that suits me better according to the place and nationality of the person. Like, in France I was Louis. In Japan I was Sai. In Russia I was Yuri. It's the first time I'm guiding someone from the United States. Would you like to change my name?" Rafael offered.

"What?! You can't just change someone's name! Why would I want to do that?" Brian asked.

"All the others did…" Rafael said in a low voice. Brian thought for a moment.

"Your name is Rafael Cloud, right? Cloud seems very cool to me." Brian said.

"Then it's going to be Cloud? Okay." After that, the two just kept smiling. After a few minutes, Brian decided to ask about the location.

"Where are we now? I hear a lot of people."

"We're in Ginza. The most prestigious and fashionable shopping town in Tokyo. But right now, we're heading to Hibiya Park. That's where it will all begin." Cloud informed.

--

"Maddie… where the heck are we going?" Zack asked, as he, Cody and Maddie walked through a park he had totally forgotten the name.

"It was a long trip, why do we have to go out now?" Cody asked too. Maddie stopped and whirled around. Zack and Cody immediately stopped too and stared at her.

"I have something I need to tell you." She said as if it was something serious.

"What?" The two asked in unison.

"Well… London, she, actually didn't want us to come."

"What do you mean?" Zack asked. Cody just looked at the ground.

"She's right. I heard London talking with a friend of hers before we left the Tipton." Cody confessed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Zack asked, looking at the two.

"Because, at least we're here." Maddie said, sighing.

"Speaking of which, where exactly are we?" Zack asked.

"I've told you a million of times. This is Hibiya Park. It's where London's fashion show will happen." Maddie explained.

"Yeah. This park hosts a variety of Japanese and other international festivals almost every weekend. There's even an amphitheater for live concerts. I heard that some really cool bands have played here already, like Nujabes, the DarkElements and FLOW." Cody added.

"Never heard of them." Zack said, shaking his head. Cody and Maddie rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, since we're here now, what would you like to do? I read a lot about this place and its language before we left, I bet we wouldn't get lost even if we walked a bit around the city." Maddie said, feeling pretty confident.

"Yeah, me too, but _someone _threw my guide book away while we were still in Boston." Cody said, looking at Zack, who just shrugged.

"It was getting annoying already." He defended himself.

"Um, excuse me?" The three of them heard a voice from behind. Zack and Cody turned around, and Maddie just looked in front of her. They all stared at Brian who was standing there, with wide eyes.

"Y—You… but…" Cody stuttered, he was shocked with what he saw.

"He looks… so much with you two." Maddie said in a low tone.

"Do I?" Brian asked himself.

"Yes, you do." Cloud replied, appearing next to him, but it seemed like nobody could see him.

"Hey, who're you?" Zack asked Brian.

"I'm Brian Sneider. And this is Spot." He replied, as his dog barked. "I know it might sound strange but, someone told me to meet you guys here." Brian replied, feeling nervous.

"Was it London?" Maddie asked.

"Uh… I don't know who are you talking about, but no, it was a friend of mine." Brian said.

"Want them to see me?" Cloud asked Brian.

"That would be good." Brian whispered.

"Alright. Get them ready." Cloud said with a wink. Brian sighed.

"Um, something will happen now, and it may scare you, but don't worry, nothing bad will come out of it." Brian explained. Maddie and the two brothers seemed to be confused with all that. Suddenly, they yelled really loud. "I think that means you're visible already." Brian said as Spot kept barking at Cloud.

"Yep." Cloud replied with a childish smile.

"Okay then, so… huh?" Brian muttered after hearing quick footsteps.

"I suggest you start running after them, or else we'll lose them. Or worse, _they _could get lost in the city." Cloud said in an overly calm tone.

"I can't believe this…" Brian slapped his own head and started to run after them.


	5. A Strange Meeting

Wordless

Chapter 5

A Strange Meeting

Hey, this is Johnny. Please excuse my huge absence. Here's chapter 5. Its not very long, because Ive left most of everything I know of Japan, and am refreshing my memory.

Brian was running hard. Cloud was telling him where to go.

"Right." Cloud said. Brian headed right.

"Wait. Stop, theres a police officer up there." Brian slowed down. Soon Cloud whispered in his ear: "Reach out, and grab with all your might."

Cody was staring at the group. That was the scariest thing ever. Not only did that kid look like him and Zack, that dude appeared out of _nowhere_! Cody was just getting over what the officer said, when all of a sudden something grabbed his shoulder. Hard. They all turned around to stare into the face of the blind kid and the other guy.

"Please, listen to me." The kid said, tears running down his face. Cody started feeling sorry for the guy.

"You got to listen to me! This isn't a joke! Please! Please..." The kid then fainted.

Brian woke up in the park. He heard voices. Then Cloud spoke to him.

"You'll be all right. I told them to meet us here tomorrow. I trust there word. Just rest. I'll get you home."


End file.
